


eighth wonder

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans!Garnet, references to alcohol and tobacco use, trans!Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooh, broh, looks like Pearl's got a hot date with that chick Garnet from the bar! Total score, broh. But why's she all nervous? Food poisoning or something? Hahaha nah she's just had a bad string of dates and hopes to turn it around with this one. Fingers crossed broh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	eighth wonder

Pearl sighed and smoothed down the front of her small black dress for what must have been the seventh time but felt like the twentieth. She had been pacing around the living room of her small apartment for ten minutes now, and most of the lights were off save for a single lamp by the window. The darkness wasn’t necessary, but she sometimes found it comforting; surrounding her and leaving her as part of its void, soothing her frantic thoughts and wild heartbeat.

She had a date tonight; an exciting date for her, her first date in months but moreover a date with Garnet. Otherwise known as “hottest girl in the best lesbian bar in town” Garnet, “six foot five and three hundred pounds of unreasonably solid muscle” Garnet, _that Garnet_ was coming to her house tonight to pick her up and take her out, and then maybe even take her somewhere beyond that too.

Pearl slapped a hand over her blushing face. She really needed to calm down. It was a first date. Sex probably wouldn't happen. Granted, Pearl had certainly dressed for it, but...She sighed and looked down at herself. She wasn’t even sure Garnet would like her once the dress came off. She had been scorned by too many uppity women before all because of her libido; once those women realized Pearl wasn’t exactly the woman they were expecting, they would stomp out in a furor. It frustrated Pearl, but moreover it _humiliated_ her. That after all of her effort to become the woman she was today, she still couldn’t be accepted by the lesbian community she felt she belonged in because she wasn’t a “natural” woman.

So, as a result, she tried to keep that card as close to her chest as she could manage. That way, at least Pearl could get away with having a fun night out with an attractive woman. Even if it always ended in a smoke, a couple shots, and another frustrating five minutes alone before collapsing into a deep sleep.

“Don’t focus on the negatives,” Pearl said to herself, shaking her train of thought away. “Positives. Positives. Garnet asked you out. She made the first move. Not you. So there’s that.”

She took a deep, shuddering breath in and started to let it out when there was a loud, curt knock on the door. Pearl jumped, then looked at the door. Garnet. It’s just Garnet. She checked herself in the mirror next to the front door; the ghost of makeup she put on looked simple, but charming, and her short ginger hair was all perfectly in place. She took a smaller breath and nodded at herself, and opened the door. 

There stood Garnet, towering over her wearing a similar black dress but with a deep V almost to her navel. Pearl would’ve avoided looking at it entirely had she not needed to tilt her head up to make eye contact. She was already taller than Pearl on a normal day, but now she had high stiletto heels on, making Pearl almost feel like an ant in comparison. Pearl also felt completely starstruck, leaving any greeting to die in her throat with a quiet croak.

Garnet looked down at Pearl over her favorite square sunglasses and smirked.

“Glad we thought alike,” she said, words ringing with her lyrical British accent. She gestured to Pearl’s dress with a finger.

“Hwa-- Oh! Yes, of course, I just...It’s for special occasions, you know,” Pearl said, smoothing down the front of her dress one more time.

“I’m a special occasion, then?”

“I mean-- of- of course!” Pearl said, stuttering. “You’re… you, and if I don’t wear the nice clothes for someone like you then who would I wear them for? Heh, heh…”

Pearl could feel her face burning. Already this date was flying off the rails and she hadn’t said more than four sentences yet. Just like every other conversation they’d had, really. But just like every other conversation, Garnet seemed to pay no mind, and instead offered an arm to the poor flustered girl.

“Your logic is truly ironclad,” Garnet said, with a small laugh. “Shall we get going?”

“ _Yes._ Please,” Pearl said, looping her arm inside of Garnet’s. “Where were you thinking about taking us?”

“Well, I had two plans, so I figured I’d leave it to you,” Garnet said. “Dinner, or drinks and dancing?”

“Drinks sound lovely,” Pearl said, thinking to the large container of soy nutrient drinks in her apartment. Eating was always a chancey proposition at best with her. “Very lovely.”

“Drinks it is then,” Garnet said, walking forward down the hall. Pearl followed, feeling half-dragged by Garnet’s strength and walking speed, and finding her heart very fluttery at the sensation.

 _Tonight is not going to be an easy night,_ she thought.

As luck would have it, Pearl found that this statement was not entirely true, but not entirely wrong either.

Once she settled down, chatting with Garnet was surprisingly easy. It was never anything truly important, only ever idle chatter about the changing autumn weather or employment prospects, but Garnet’s even and stoic attitude shone through her words. Not necessarily that she was completely emotionless, but rather that she seemed like she always had a plan. Like there was nothing she wasn’t prepared for, even if that wasn’t true. Pearl found herself envious at times; if only she too had her life just as figured out.

Conversation gave way to liquor, which inevitably gave way to more liquor, which gave way to dancing in the bright neon lights shocking the walls around them and the floor below them. Pearl was slightly humiliated to find had to fight her muscle memory there; even with loud drum and bass, the alcohol loosened her mind and let ballet moves came to her, moving her feet and body with grace that had probably never been seen in that bar before.

Yet Garnet was right there with her, every step. Whether she was completing a twist or shuffling herself up into Garnet’s hot, sweaty embrace, Garnet moved right along with her. Holding her hands up to provide enough torque to complete a spin, or roaming her tough hands up and down Pearl’s thin frame, not a misstep was taken.

So, Pearl guessed she wasn’t entirely surprised when their excursion to the bar ended in the alleyway behind it, with Pearl pressed up against a wall and Garnet leaving a trail of desperate kisses down her neck.

But, unsurprised as she was, Pearl could still feel a tremor of terror playing in her chest, and it grew stronger by the second. This was exactly what she was afraid of except now she was in public to be humiliated, or worse. Pangs of anxiety and visions of past failed dates were cutting through the inebriation and past the wonderful sensations of Garnet exploring her body until finally they forced her to speak.

“G-Garnet…” Pearl whimpered, a small unclarified plea inbetween loud gasps for air.

“Pearl?” Garnet whispered, her hands and mouth going still for a moment. “You’re shaking...Is this alright?”

“I’m…” Pearl said, before squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t…”

“We don’t have to continue, Pearl,” Garnet said, her grip loosened. “I got ahead of myself--”

“No!” Pearl said, her hands flying to Garnet’s, pressing Garnet’s strong fingers back into her side. “No no I want this _I want this,_ please…”

“Then what’s wrong?” Garnet asked.

“Please, I just…” Pearl’s mouth worked uselessly around itself, with sounds struggling to come out. “I’m scared.”

“Of what? Me?”

“No, heavens no, you’re wonderful, an absolute delight, I’m just scared of…” Pearl looked around the alleyway to confirm it was still empty; she found nothing but errant dead leaves being carried along by the stale breeze. “I’m scared you won’t like me. If we continue.”

“What reason would I ever have for not liking you?” Garnet said. She paused and gave a small laugh before continuing. “I’ve got you pressed up against a damp wall in a dark alley, I highly doubt my mind’s gonna be changed at this point.”

“You don't understand. About me, I’m…” Pearl started, before her mind started stuttering on the word. She swore at herself mentally for the catch. This isn’t new, she’s been out for a couple years, so why is it here she can’t muster the courage to just say--

“Trans?”

Pearl felt her heart stop, and she turned her eyes up to look straight into Garnet’s. Garnet looked down in kind, and removed her sunglasses for the first time that night; to Pearl’s relief, her eyes were relaxed, rather than tense and angry. It didn’t stop the shards of anxiety from slowly crawling through her veins, though, as she tried desperately to figure out how Garnet knew.

“How…?” She eventually squeaked out. Garnet gave another small laugh, warm and sweet and without judgement.

“I have intuition about these things…” Garnet said, and leaned down to whisper into Pearl’s ear. “After all, folks like us...we have to keep an eye out for our own, hm?”

Pearl looked at Garnet, and there was a small pause before it clicked what Garnet was trying to imply.

“You’re...also…?” Pearl whispered, sounding out of breath from rapid gasps for air. Garnet nodded and put a finger under Pearl’s chin, angling her whole face upwards, and leaned in close. Very close. Close enough for Pearl to smell the berry lip gloss on Garnet’s lips, and to have the barely-restrained impulse to kiss her. 

“Absolutely, love,” Garnet said, nodding once. “So you don’t have to worry about a single square inch of yourself. I love what I see.”

Pearl nodded slowly, the shards of ice in her veins starting to melt and give way to the lust that drove her into the back alley in the first place. Feeling bold, she took Garnet’s face in one hand and kissed her gently; attempting to speak out of affection rather than horniness. Despite how much of the latter there was.

When they broke apart, Garnet was visibly stunned; her eyebrows were raised, her eyes wide open, and a faint heat radiating off of her face. Pearl smiled on reflex, glad she could catch Ms. Cool-As-A-Cucumber off guard so soon after she nearly melted down herself.

Now, it was time to press the advantage.

“In that case, can we continue?” Pearl said, leaning back against the slightly damp alley wall. She gave her best bedroom eyes with a small smirk to make herself completely clear. Garnet, still flushed, nodded vigorously and stole a brief glance downward at Pearl’s form.

Pearl continued to smile, glad that she got things going again; however, the momentum seemed lost as Garnet looked back up at Pearl and barely held back a snort of laughter. Pearl’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she felt her face heating up again.

“W-what? You said I looked fine, didn’t you?” Pearl asked, shrinking.

“No, no, it’s not that, I just…” Garnet barely held back another snort. “In retrospect, there was another pretty obvious clue about you…” She pointed downwards.

Pearl looked down and gave a horrified gasp as she saw that with the return of the prospect of sex, her libido kicked back up and found her small dress straining outwards from the pressure of her hardened length.

“Oh-- my heavens, oh my god!” Pearl said, frantically smoothing down the front of her dress again and again in an effort to better hide herself. “Oh my god I’m so sorry-- I’m so sorry, you’re just very attractive and--”

“Shush, it’s fine,” Garnet said, putting her hands on Pearl’s sides and pushing Pearl’s hands away. She gave Pearl a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering,“It’s a little hot, really.”

“Th-thank you? I think,” Pearl said, caught off-guard. “Look, we should get out of this alleyway, I don’t want to horrify passerby--”

“No can do, hon,” Garnet said, smirking and kneeling down. “Can’t risk you getting seen like this on the walk home. Gonna have to take care of this before we leave.”

“What?” Pearl asked, but her confusion was quickly resolved as Garnet fully got down on her knees and grabbed the hem of Pearl’s tightened dress. She turned scarlet red instantly.

“Oh, dear Lord, here? This, _here, now?_ ” Pearl said, whipping her head around to make sure the alleyway was still empty.

“I’d love to, but if you don’t want to, I could put it off--”

“No please _please_ do it,” Pearl said, before she even realized she opened her mouth. Garnet grinned mischievously.

“Please what?”

“Don’t make me say it…”

“Just say what you want,” Garnet said, her thumbs rubbing small circles into the toned flesh of Pearl’s upper thigh. The sensations sent hot shocks up her spine, causing Pearl to whine and put a hand over her face.

“Pl-please use…” Pearl started, a shaky breath interrupting her words. “Please use your mouth.”

“Use it where…?”

“Garnet!” Pearl huffed, then concentrated her eyes on a particularly interesting crack in the sidewalk before continuing. “Please...suck me off.”

“If you insist,” Garnet said, and with no further ado pulled up Pearl’s dress, revealing a tiny, lacy powder-blue thong. The poor piece of cloth was also straining to contain Pearl’s hardness; there was even a deep-blue dot of dampness forming at the tip, and getting wider with each passing moment.

“Goodness, Pearl,” Garnet said quietly. “Someone’s a bit eager, hm?”

“Sorry, it’s...been a while…” Pearl said, covering her face with one hand.

“I can tell,” Garnet said, and dove in to make a slow lick up Pearl’s shaft, dampening her underwear further. Pearl gave a long, shuddering sigh, clapping her hand over her mouth. She didn’t like how she sounded in the empty alley; she could hear herself echoing off of everything.

Garnet, however, was having none of it; taking Pearl’s hand and moving it away from her mouth and holding it to her side. She took the other hand as well, leaving both of them in her left’s grasp. Pearl struggled briefly, less out of a genuine attempt to wriggle free but more to just ensure Garnet’s grasp was secure.

Pearl closed her eyes and looked away, feeling only Garnet’s warm tongue dragging up her cock, her mouth occasionally dipping down and covering her entirely, with only the thin fabric of her thong keeping them apart. Pearl’s heart sped up, and she could feel her knees weakening already.

Her knees shook harder as she felt Garnet’s free hand feel its way up her inner thighs; it felt so impossibly huge, but so strong...moreover so warm, in a lovely contrast to the cool night air dancing across her sensitive skin.

Garnet removed her mouth for a second, causing Pearl to give a small whine; but her protest was unfounded as Garnet’s finger hooked into her underwear from below.

“What are you--” Pearl started, but trailed off into a small gasp as her underwear was pulled down suddenly, exposing her entire length to the air. Pearl took a look down to see Garnet’s reaction, just in case.

Her heart jumped as she saw that Garnet was not staring at her now pulsing cock but directly into her eyes.

“Ready?” Garnet asked, smirking.

“Oh my god please go faster,” Pearl said, covering her eyes. “People could come by at any second and-- _oohhhhh…_ ” Pearl’s complaints died as Garnet took her cock back into her mouth, and now with no cloth inbetween could feel every slick inch of Garnet’s mouth. Garnet’s grip on her hands loosened, and Pearl found herself clutching the wall behind her with both hands.

“Mm, please, more like that-- nnhh..” Pearl moaned under her breath as Garnet began to bob her head up and down, using her tongue to skim around the achingly sensitive tip of her cock.

As Garnet sped up, her strong hands also began to help, quickly turning Pearl into a whining, sweaty mess. One hand pumped up and down what amount of Pearl’s dick that wasn’t in Garnet’s mouth, and the other massaged Pearl’s perenium-- an odd sensation at first blush, but the pressure in such an intimate spot combined with the friction on her shaft made her lift a leg and kick the wall behind her involuntarily.

“Oh, god. Oh, Lord. Garnet, go _faster--!_ ” Pearl mumbled, as she felt her muscles starting to tighten up all at once, indicating that her orgasm was speeding towards her. Her fingers gripped the wall hard enough to whiten her knuckles; her leg was now idly kicking the floor in desperate attempts to keep from bucking her hips too hard. It didn’t stop her entirely, though, and small quirks of her hips drove her cock even deeper into Garnet’s mouth. Garnet adapted quickly and pressed her fingers hard into Pearl, simultaneously licking around Pearl’s tip as quick as she could.

Blessedly, the sensations around Pearl’s length and the tightness in her muscles became too much all at once; her cock started twitching uncontrollably in Garnet’s mouth, and she knew her orgasm was about to hit her.

“Garnet! Garnet t-take it out I’m-- ohh I’m coming, _I’m coming--_ ” Pearl hissed out, but Garnet ignored Pearl’s request and instead took as much of Pearl into her mouth as she could.

Feeling so much of Garnet’s hot mouth around her finally put Pearl over the edge and, with a strangled cry, she came. She could barely keep herself standing as she felt herself pumping jet after jet of her cum into Garnet’s mouth.

After what felt like much too long Pearl’s orgasm finished and she waved her hand at Garnet, nodding and panting for breath.

Garnet removed her mouth and unceremoniously swallowed, coughing a bit from the unexpected volume. She pulled up Pearl’s underwear and pulled down her dress to protect her modesty, and afterwards stood up and leaned against the wall next to Pearl. She took the moment to wipe her mouth and catch her breath, to allow the night air to settle them both down.

For a few moments the alleyway was completely still save for the slowing breath of both women and, after Garnet’s breathing slowed, she spoke.

“Good?” she asked.

“Uh...huh…” Pearl said, taking a deep breath in and out. She stood up as straight as she could manage, futzing with the damp hair matted to her forehead; the fluff wouldn’t come back, but she could at least try and save some of her dignity.

“Tent’s all managed, then?” Garnet asked.

“ _Yes,_ Garnet, my goodness,” she said. Were her face not already boiling red she would’ve sworn she could feel it get even hotter. Still, despite the embarrassment a warm smile spread across her sweaty face.

“Excellent. In that case, let’s head back, hm?” Garnet said, getting off the wall. “After that, I’m not sure how long I can hold off my own embarrassing display.” Garnet looked down at herself to make a point before looking back at Pearl. Both of their eyes met and they both laughed brightly, this time making the echoes in the alleyway something worth listening to.

“After you,” Pearl said, wiping an errant tear of laughter away. Pearl took Garnet’s arm and they began to walk back around to the front of the bar. After a brief pause Pearl spoke again.

“Th-thank you, Garnet,” Pearl said, her tongue tripping unwillingly. “For everything tonight.”

“Of course, Pearl,” Garnet said. “Just make sure you can back up that thanks. I’m not completely selfless.” Garnet gave a small wink before replacing her sunglasses back on her face.

“I’ll do my best,” Pearl said, though she wasn’t entirely sure how. It was going to be hard to match Garnet, but it was definitely going to be worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey kira, where's the next chapter of pearlamedot?" these things, they take time...  
>   
> if you'd like to hit me up on tumblr, you can chat at my steven universe blog: http://stevitronuniverse.tumblr.com  
>   
> OR if you'd like to only get info on upcoming fics, you can follow me at: http://kira-yoshficage.tumblr.com


End file.
